


Ice Titan

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anna had powers too, Crossover, Elsas immortal because she's a walkingcryopod, F/M, One of a Kind, The tinman fell in love with a frozen heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After losing her sister and family over 200 hundred years ago, Elsa roams around and eventually ends up in Jump City where she meets the titans.Soon after arriving reports of an ice mnster atacking near by cities come in, all eyes are on Elsa for answers...But what if someone else was responsible...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where the Idea for this came from....

200 years...

It's been almost 200 years since my powers were revealed, not by choice of course.

In 200 hundred years, I've spent 170 of those 200 years alone.

Ana had died when she was only 30, she trying to protect herself from an Ice monster, one not of my creation but of someone else's creation.

Little known fact is that Ana had obtained ice powers identical to mine because of me.

She was struck not once but twice with my magic. Once in the head, and once in the heart, the shot to the heart caused her heart to nearly freeze.  
Unlike the first time where the magic was removed fully when she was struck in the head by my magic when we were young, the magic from the shot to heart was not fully removed although her heart was thawed out. She retained the magic, and soon found out that she too had Ice powers.

  
I smiled as I walked on the sandy beaches of Jump city, barefoot feeling the dusk sun on my face, the tide creating gentle waves that rolled on to the shore and tickled my toes.

I was smiling at the memory of my sister finding out about her magical powers.

It was a warm summer day, the summer soltisce in fact, the sunshone and the Fjord was alove with fishermen and the market thriving with vendors and buyers.

Arendelle was in full bloom! Twinflowers, Sunflowers and even the shy Honeysuckle was out to play.

I pulled myself away from the Kingdom Market and back into the castle just in time to hear my sister Ana scream.

I raced into her room and found her in her underwear and undershirt, hands over her mouth and hair down. Kristoff came barreling in behind me.

"Ana! What wrong?!" I shouted as I climbed out from under Kristoff, and rushed to my sister side. She pointed to a ice splat on her vanity mirror.

then she sneezed, another Ice splat then a Snowgie appeared.

My jaw dropped, Kristoff stated and Ana screamed and the little Snowgie screamed back.

"you. Have. Ice. Powers" I said in disbelief.

after recovering and pushing Kristoff out of the room and calming a hysterical Ana down, I explained my theory about the origin of her powers and how to control them.

Iwasn't going to treat her like i had been, I wasn't going to shut her away.

Through thick and thin I was going to be by my sister side.

Although a distant memory, it made me smile still to this day, I giggled at the memory of her daughters, twins being born and me babysitting.

They reminded me so much of me and Ana when we were young.

I sighed and threw my shoes towards the head of the beach and then started to wade out into the water.

The ocean raced to greet me, lapping at my denim cut off shorts and blue tee shirt, despite my love of the cold, I always moved to places where it was hot. I cupped some water and waved my hand, ice formed and quickly melted.

Because of my Ice powers, I was basically immortal and had stopped aging after Ana's 18th birthday.

as time grew endless for me, I discovered I could to some extent control water that was cold. I touched the surface of the water and drew up a small stream of water, making it dance.

I looked up just in time to see a wave barreling at me, I gathered magic in my right palm and threw it at the wave, successfully breaking the wave. I sighed and headed back to shore, I laid out on the sand, watching the clouds.

"Olaf would have loved this." I giggled and felt a gentle smile form on my face as I remember the making of the lovable and warm hug loving snowman. Unfortunately he melted as a result of a broken heart, no amount of my magic could save him.

My smile disappeared as i remembered Finding my sister cold and unconscious, Her daughters had been with Kristoff Visting Rapunzel.

I shook mey head and got up and dusted the sand off. I slipped on my Blue ice flats and headed into town to go back to my apartment.

As I headed home it grew darker, against my better judgment I headed down an alley, and looking up I saw someone fall from a 12story window and land on their feet. The alarm on the Building was going off.

"Hey you! What did you take?" I yelled at the perp.

they turned to face me, the perp was masked by a skull shaped black mask with a red X on the eye portion.

"Why does everyone assume I'm bad guy?" He tortes in a sarcastic manner as he took off running.

I sighed and took off running after him, the chase was on.


End file.
